The invention relates to a baby crib, more particularly to a baby crib with a height adjustable fence.
Baby cribs with height adjustable fences, an example of which is shown in FIG. 1, are known in the art. A fixed fence member A is mounted to a pair of upright support posts B of the baby crib. A pair of vertical rods A3 secures an upper frame pole A1 of the fixed fence member A to a base member A2 of the baby crib. An adjustable fence member D has an upper and a lower frame pole D1 and D2. The lower frame pole D2 is joined to the upper frame pole A1 by hinges E. Vertical rods D3 connect the upper frame pole D1 to the lower frame pole D2. Locking means (not shown in the Figure) maintain the adjustable fence member D in an upright position. The adjustable fence member D is placed in an upright position to prevent the baby from crawling out of the crib. The adjustable fence member D can be folded to reduce the height of the fence, thus making it easier to put in or to take the baby away from the crib.
The disadvantages of the above describe baby crib are as follows:
1. The fixed fence member A and the adjustable fence member D are connected by means of hinges E. Since the baby crib is subjected to a lot of movement by the activity of the baby, the connection between the fence members A and D tends to become loose after a short period of time, thereby shortening the usable life of the fence.
2. The adjustable fence member D is rotated 180 degrees when moving the adjustable fence member D from an upright position to a folded position or vice-versa. This arc necessitates a relatively wide operating space for the adjustable fence member D.
3. The fence may be adjusted to only two possible heights.